


Flying Cars

by kingstoken



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Do you ever think about it?  What Earth could be like in a far off future? "
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Flying Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/gifts).



> Written for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html). Prompt: The far future

"Do you ever think about it? What Earth could be like in a far off future? Would Man ever build those flying cars or food replicators?" asked a smiling Aziraphale.

"Best not to think about it, Angel, we both know how this ends." Crowley's response made Aziraphale's smile fall. Yes, he did know how this ends, and it makes him sad sometimes.


End file.
